


A Valentine's Crush

by gubabuba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chibi Draco, Draco is even cuter, Dramione Comic, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Spell goes right, hermione is cute, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubabuba/pseuds/gubabuba
Summary: ❤ This is a Valentine's Dramione Comic ❤
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 36
Kudos: 224





	A Valentine's Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sutysabab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutysabab/gifts).



> Thank you sutysabab for giving me the inspiration for this mini Valentine's Comic. The second panel is a commision piece I was doing for her and then my brain did what it is always doing (it came up with a backstory XD). I hope you all enjoy it ❤

❤ The End ❤

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here:  
> [linktr to all my other sites :D](https://linktr.ee/gubabuba)  
> Come and say hello! :D  
> I know some of you are waiting for the werewolf comic to be updated. It is near the finish line (pinky promise!!) So yesterday I knew that I wouldn't finish the werewolf chapter, so I ended up doing this small piece insteed. Please accept my peace offering T_T 
> 
> Also I'm working on 2 other different Comic Ideas, so prepare yourself to see soon more from me. If you like that, suuuubsribe! :D  
> ❤❤❤


End file.
